Missing
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Just a short idea that I had. Writing may not be best since I rushed through it. "You assume I'd let anyone FIND the body." Minor language.


Kaito groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his body felt heavy. Letting his head fall to the side, he could see a multitude of others in the room – some on beds while others were sitting either in chairs or on the ground – and most all were holding an ice pack to some area of their body.

"Kaito?" Blinking, the magician turned his head to the other side and smiled at Shinichi. "Are you alright?"

"I feel like someone took a sledgehammer to my skull." He tried to raise himself up, but a sudden pain in his left wrist had him flopping back down onto the bed.

"You sprained your wrist," The detective explained. "You're lucky you didn't get a concussion. What were you thinking?"

The bedridden thief sighed and looked at the blue eyed teen seriously. "The bastard was gunning for _you_ Shin-chan. A sprained wrist and possible concussion is a small price to pay for making sure you were safe." The magician grasped the slightly older teens hand and intertwined their fingers. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Shinichi frowned slightly and shook his head. "Thanks to your _stupid_ actions, I'm alright."

Before Kaito could respond, the door to the room opened and inspector Megure walked in, followed by officer Satou and officer Takagi. Yuusaku gestured to a pile of papers nearby and said, "If you're here for our statements, we already wrote them down."

The inspector nodded but turned towards the nearly identical two at the back of the room. "Kudo-kun," His voice was serious as he crossed his arms. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of the rest of the investigation." He held up a hand for the inevitable arguing from the blue eyed teen and continued, "He was threatened by how close you were, and nearly killed you along with your family and friends." He gestured the two officers behind him forward. "Takaki and Satou will keep an eye on all of you to ensure he doesn't make another attempt."

Shinichi didn't look happy in the least, and everyone braced themselves for his rebuttal. "Fine."

"I know you want to help, but we can't…what?"

The blue eyed detective crossed his legs and let his face smooth out into a neutral expression. "I said alright. I'll stay out of the investigation." Kaito wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried. Shinichi stood up and made his way to the door. "Takagi-keiji, would you mind accompanying me to get some food for everyone?"

Said officer blinked in surprise and scrambled to follow the soccer player as he left. The others in the room stared at the door for a while after it closed. "That was…" Satou trailed off.

"Too easy," Heiji finished for her, his eyes narrowed. Kaito felt his gut twist in worry. He hoped Shinichi didn't do anything stupid.

-One Week Later-

Inspector Megure frowned at the room, unhappy with the current situation. "What da ya _mean_ ya lost 'im?" Heiji growled.

"People don't just disappear inspector," Saguru stated, his eyes narrowed.

"We had people on him around the clock since the incident," Takagi explained, "And we cornered him to his hideout, but when we finally entered, he was gone. The house was surrounded, and nobody saw him leave. We couldn't find any evidence of alternate escape routes either."

Kaito was not happy. This bastard had tried to kill Shinichi. He turned to the detective and blinked. The older teen didn't look upset about the development at all. "Shin-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you'd be more upset."

"Why would you think that?"

The magician paused and spoke slowly, as though to a child. "He tried to _kill_ us Shin-chan. And now he's missing."

"Yes, I heard."

"And that doesn't upset you even a _little_?" Shinichi simply smiled slightly, causing Kaito to shudder. He was uncomfortably reminded of a joke they'd shared.

" _If ya ever kill anyone," Heiji smirked, "I'll be da one ta solve it an put ya away."_

 _Shinichi had simply flipped the page of the book he was reading and said, "You assume I'd ever let anyone_ find _the body."_

They'd all thought it was a joke, but judging from the smile he'd gotten…

Kaito shivered again. Shinichi hadn't been alone for more than five minutes the past week.

* * *

 **Really short. I tried for some humor. This idea just kind of came to me and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it or the motivation to write went away again. There's a small chance I'll wind up rewriting it, but it's not likely. Let me know what you though.**


End file.
